In the past various types of decorative and utilitarian attachments have been applied to louvered blinds or windows. An example of an early decorative device for venetian blinds is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,482 issued to E.J. Martens which shows hollow blind slats with decorative fillers inserted therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,305 issued to M.S. Lefes shows adhesive back insulation strips for attachment to venetian blind slats, however, these strips do not have a decorative design. U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,413 issued to B. Jovanovic shows a vertical window blind with transparent vanes covered with multicolored shapes to resemble stained glass. This is not a decal but a particular design of manufactured window blind.
Other examples of decorative or utilitarian attachments to louvered blinds are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,491, 4,911,220 and 4,930,562. None of these patents, however show the use of a fragmented decorative pattern or indicias which when assembled together on a series of louvers will form a unitary pattern.